


a taste like spring

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [64]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve remembers the first chilly spring day Annalise came to her in tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a taste like spring

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/133348799880/annaliseeve-spring)

Eve remembers the first chilly spring day Annalise came to her in tears. The girl had given up she said, collapsing on her bed. The kid would be fine though, Annalise would make sure of it.

Eve pets her hair, and can’t help but indulge in a momentary fantasy- the two of them as young about to graduate mothers with the kid. She hasn’t met him yet, probably never will, but he could have been the answer.

.

Sometimes Annalise writes her emails about him. Neither of them can talk about _it_ , about Sam stealing her place. She wants to rage and scream most nights, how _dare_  Annalise trade love for comfort, passion for acceptance. Annalise’s mother never liked her, but she’s sure the woman hates Sam.

The child is a safe topic. Always near objective, and hollow.

(Annalise never writes about his mother, and Eve never asks if Annalise still can’t see herself alive in five years. The answer had always been no before.)

He’s doing well in school, really well, and he gets scholarships that Eve is almost positive Annalise created. His undergrad goes well, and he happens to wind up at Annalise’s for law school.

Eve knows it wasn’t fate, but she can still feel an old dream’s reverberations.

.

His name is Wes, and he reminds her too much of the woman that birthed him. He was supposed to be safe, he wasn’t supposed to know danger or distress.

His name is Wes, and Eve wasn’t supposed to be jealous of him.

.

Sometimes Eve plays pretend that it matters she was first. That no matter how many men follow, she’ll always be first. But if that were true, Annalise would never have her defend Nate, and the illusion crumbles.

Annalise’s kisses still taste like spring, like fresh promises that are never kept but still made after every bitter winter. And just like that, Eve has a new dream, and all they have to do is run away.


End file.
